


The last of us

by Tsteven2



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsteven2/pseuds/Tsteven2
Summary: Dive in to story about finding the truth about how an entire elven race suddenly vanished, and how one elven boy will show the truth of one King's action.  With heart breaks, losses and love. This eleven boy will take back what is rightfully his and restore honor to his family name and show everyone what really happened.





	The last of us

I was running in the dark Forrest, with rain pouring down on me, and my feet hitting the soft and mushy leave and wet grass, while going as fast as I can. Those damn Black Brigades were still catching up and getting closer, with their hell hounds ahead of them by a couple of feet smelling my every move which made it even worse. This special for our of guards were a special group of men, women and beast folk that are hand picked by the king him self to control the mysterious things that happen on this continent. They keep everything out of the common folks eye and ears away from anything that might hinder the king or scare them away. For them to chase me down now means there something about me that I don't know even know, but they do. These Black Brigades are known for wearing nothing but all black. With black capes made of the darkest wool and armor made out of the toughest one and robes made out of the strongest yarn. They all wore hoods that hid their faces, with black fog coming out of them so you can't see any detail of them what's so ever. This black dog even went down there hands too, so nothing can be identified on them. Even the horse were all black shiny coats and long silk black strand in their tail. They were a really scary group and no one played with them. The common folk really don't know about them unless you either got caught by them and escaped, which would be a shocker because your not dead, They will usually kill you if that happens. Some folk think it's a myth that it's just a bunch of hocus locus to keep beast, man and elf in line and in check. Me myself had some self doubt about them because they seemed like they were out of some take that our parents told use about but no they are real and on my tail if I don't find I hiding spot.  
I looked to my right and see a huge lake and I rub straight to it to try and jump in. They Will never jump into a big body of water like this it would ruin everything even the black fog that comes out. The lake was coming up and I was ready to jump my legs were ready to give out, but I pushed faster getting ready. I reached the edge of the lake, where the water met land. I pushed off the ground looked up at the sky clear and the big moon Ovroan and not to far from another big moon named Them the two shown brightly to night and it gave me a sense of comfort knowing they are here. I smiled and closed my eyes as I fly through the wind. I felt I a tight rope to around me and all of sudden I get slammed to the ground. This was a Neil or Nord who caught me by the way the ground shook when I landed. Water and dirt are flying every where. While everything settles and the five Black Brigades come up, the Neil spook with the rope still in his hand. " you piece of shit making us run in the rain like this, you will definitely get killed out here. Left for meat for the wolf's. " I didn't say anything so I don't provoke them even further. The Neil's voice was distorted from the back fog tat came out, so I couldn't tell if it was a women or man or young or old.  
When the Neil stopped talking he stepped back into the dark with the rope still in his hand. I grew worried because the five people that were their are not there no more. All of sudden I heard the snap of a twig, the snap came from in front of me. The sound made my head jolt up in front. Which I think was the front I coundlt really see, they put up a big black mass around me, which hindered my vision and all of my other senses around me, but me being an elf my hearing was not as hindered because my hearing is better then all the races and people forget that, plus hello why do we have these big pointy things, well they are not just for decoration. I started to freak out because I didn't know what to do, I couldn't do anything and there's no one to help me. Out of no where I heard a deep voice, it sounded like it was all around me but there was no physical person I could put the voice with. A deep purple and red aura started to appear and a foot all black stepped out with the same thing the Black brigades are wearing. This one though farms different because of the aura he is producing, no other brigade has an aura. The deep voice spoke, "Aias, my precious little boy. How are you?". I don't know what to say to this creepy thing, how did it know my name, how did it know I was a boy I get confused for a girl because of my feminine features. "Don't fret my boy. You are well known to me" I scrunched my eyes up because this creeped me out, I tried to scoot back as far as I could but I couldn't, the fog had creeped its self around me only showing my head and face. The harder I moved the tighter it got, so I took deep breaths to calm my self down, and not move as much. "Very smart boy" my eyes grew wide at his words and as he walked closer. I gathered enough courage to ask this strange man who he is? With a stern voice I asked this man who he was " who are you!?" I could feel my mind lose itself and go crazy, I feel like I was losing my self the longer I'm in here. " I am umbra my child. The father of darkness" he was at my ear whispering feeling his cold breath on my pointy ear, which made me shiver. " I am the father of the shadow, being alone, losing yourself. I am that last step of consciousness before people succumb to my realm of darkness. When people go crazy or give up the will to live, then it's my job to take over there mind body and soul and become one with me." I was frozen with fear as too who I was talking too. Umbra that god of darkness and shadows. He was the one that caused the huge out break in (name of town) next to mine where people went crazy and killed every living thing in their sight the town was also covered in a black fog to and there was ice all around everything was frozen. It's like he freeze time almost, but not all the way just a enough for people to cause an uproar on them selves. Umbra was in front of me this time as my eyes widen he was face to face with me . Feeling his cold breath cover my face. "In due time you will know why I'm here Aias, but for now this a farewell." The aura around him grew stronger and with a snap of his finger the black fog clears and comes back together and a big explosion and he's gone, it almost seemed like he exploded, sucked it up and exploded again. The only thing that is left are me and nature it's self. Everything was frozen now, even my fingers were frozen to the ground.  
Still in shock with the events that just happened, I looked around saw the trees, grass and foliage around me started to thaw. Thoughts started racing through my mind as to what was going on. I thought that these people work for the king. How can they be working for a Malum a god that's works on the side of evil and chaos. There are so many questions that need to be answered along with why they are after me, I haven't done anything bad from what I can think of. The main question that I want to know is why are the working for umbra and why is the king involved. I guess only time will answer that question, as of now I need to get out of here before anybody sees. First I need to fix what was destroyed. I broke free of the ice that was takin a hold of my hands, I pulled my hands free from the ice and rubbed them to warm them up. Everything that touched the ice decayed and will not come back to life when every he comes around.  
As I was rubbing my hands I looked down at the grass and say it wilting and turning brown, smoke rose from the grass as it decayed away. I looked up and saw that the trees and foliage was doing the same thing. I quickly stood up and focused all of my energy. Closing my eyes I see a blue and white ball of energy growing bigger full of healing energy. I whisper to myself, go forth and heal this land. I open my eyes and everything was white, I could see in my minds eye the energy that I gathered flow in the ground like streams and heal the ground around me, the grass more green and healthy then ever. Moving my energy to the trees and foliage see them perk up and come back to life. All of my energy is gone and I collapse to the ground. I smile as I see the grass green and soft to the touch of my hands, I look up and see the trees y'all and stronger then ever. My smile grows and I laugh enjoying the moment I am in right now. I heard another sound of something moving in the forest across the lake. I grew scared and gather all the energy I had left to turn my self invisible and run, but for some reason I couldn't run I just turned my self invisible and stood there. With enough courage I ran as fast as I could back into Forrest. I hide behind a tree to catch my breath and see if any one followed. I didn't run to far from the sight but I didn't here the person follow me, at least I thought they were a person. Lean my head back on the tree and look up at the moon through the trees. Well time to make my way back the house, to bad mom and dad want be there. With the thought rolling through my mind I walked back to any empty house now with only me, at least my house wasn't to far.  
The girl in the woods  
I wanted to approach him and see how he did all of that magic, but he seems like he hasn't encountered any beings in a while. Looking back at the moment I took the staff that was in my hand and waved it in front of me to see what I just saw. I closed my eyes and hold the staff to the side of my head. Focusing all of my energy into my staff I feel it glow with a light purple with a hint of yellow. I take my staff in both hands, away from my face and in swift moving circle on the ground to moving the memory to the sky and shooting into the air while my arms, hands are extended and my staff floating in front of me. I watch as the memory played out in front as what seemed like he healed everything. I don't know why everything was frozen especially the lake that he was in front of. I arrived to late to see what happened before but I arrived in time to see Him glow white and a light blue. The colors seemed to be so vibrant even for a white that had no color in it. What shocked was that he didn't have a staff. You can't use magic with it. It seemed like it was all coming from his hands, feet, all over his body. Seeing this I was in pure ecstasy.   
I grabbed my staff that was floating front of me. The memory faded and flew back into my mind. With end of my staff I drew a circle in the ground and casted a ward. That would protect what was done here so no one will know that manic was done here. The ward grew in size or cover the part of the forest that was healed. It would distort time so when and if people come through here it would only show what happened before the event that took place here. More like the clam before the storm. The ward was now engulfing the whole space, glowing with a purple and yellow aura. I took my staff in both my hands and then drove into the ground with all of my force. I closed my eyes and twisted the staff sitting the word into effect. I pulled my staff out from the ground and brushed of the crystal that was at the end of my staff that was in the ground. I sighed and new it made time to go home now. Mom will be worried about me and where I went, plus she doesn't like it when I use magic either. Hopefully she want know when I come home. Sometime people who learn and use magic can see if the caster has used a spell or not but there aura they give off. Mine would be weak at the moment because I used most of my magic and energy to cast this big spell. I turn and head home, I look behind me to see what the ward looks like and it looks like nothing happened. The grass, trees, and foliage look like they did before. Not so bright like they have just been planted, and the lake looks like it did before. Calming with hint of blueish green, not a ocean blue. I looked up at the moon for a minute and looked ahead of me to head home.


End file.
